This invention relates generally to hairpieces, and more particularly relates to a hairpiece apparatus which is adapted to be positioned in the wearer's hair in a comfortable and secure manner.
A hairpiece pad heretofore employed included hair or hair-like fibers mounted thereon for forming a hairstyle therewith, which pad could be positioned in and secured directly to the wearer's hair. A large number of hairpins were required to secure the pad in the wearer's hair, which were uncomfortable and inconvenient to work with. Furthermore, locating and removing such hairpins in order to enable the pad to be removed from the wearer's hair was a difficult procedure which frequently resulted in disruption of the hairstyle. In forming a hairstyle from the hair or hair-like fibers mounted on the pad, the hairdresser used a large number of pins inserted through the pad and into a head form in order to secure the pad thereto, which pins were inconvenient to work with. A hairpiece apparatus heretofore employed included a pair of pads with small portions of the interface surfaces thereof covered with adhesive material. The small adhesive segments provided generally insecure interconnection of the pads, subjecting the pads to shifting with resultant disruption of the hairstyle. A large number of hairpins were required in order to position the pad in the wearer's hair, which hairpins were uncomfortable to the wearer, difficult to locate and remove, and covered substantial portions of the adhesive material on the interface of the pad which interfered with interconnection of the pads.